


Alabaster

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords
Genre: Dark, F/M, Lust, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: The Exile does not heed Kreia's warningsVisas has more scars than any man can know.
Kudos: 1





	Alabaster

Lust. Kreia warned him against it, could read it in his thoughts. He knew it was unwise, yet he couldn’t free himself from it. The seer’s body was a tantalizing mystery, hidden beneath layers of fabric and metal. Her face was smooth and unmarked, her lips a deep, inviting red. Her deference made him long to wrap his hands around her waist, or perhaps (as Kreia had intimated), her throat. Was she as beautiful and chaste as she seemed? Or had her former master left her in ruins? He knew she bore scars – Atton had said as much – but that only increased his desire. He longed to mark her as his own, whether through pain or pleasure he couldn’t decide. Whatever he chose, it would be enough to make her his slave. Any further destruction would be his to inflict. 

...

She would never allow the Exile to see her, that much was certain. Her body was hidden by robes, armor, gloves, a veil. All but her face, and even then, her sightless eyes were concealed from view. Her master – her old master – had left her face unmarked. He’d never told her why, but the reasons were clear enough. He liked the look of her when she screamed, when she pleaded for the tortures to stop. He reveled in the innocence of her features, knowing full well the how he’d lain waste to her body, ravaging it day after day. Miralukas were an attractive race, so it was said, though their beauty was lost on them. Visas would never have considered herself beautiful, not on her home world. Now she knew better. Her face was perfection. If it had been anything less, it would have been destroyed along with the rest of her.


End file.
